


Hacking the Invasion

by Lecai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Combat, F/F, Masturbation, Mechs, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecai/pseuds/Lecai
Summary: Thanks to her fame and combat prowess, D.Va is chosen to lead an expeditionary force into the ruins of a North Korea forgotten by the world and buried by the Omnic Crisis. With the event advertised and streamed to followers around the globe, the invasion draws the eyes of many.





	1. Chapter 1

Small arms fire pinged off the MEKA's armour, the sound a familiar one by now, and Hana fired both of her fusion cannons into the crowd in front of her. Omnics turned into shrapnel, their bodies coming apart under the fire of her formation.

"Blue Squadron, take the left, Red Squadron, on me through the centre," she said. A dozen mechs triggered their boosters at once, a couple of them with their Defence Matrix online. They coasted for a few seconds, absorbing what return fire was thrown at them, and then the MEKA's dropped into the middle of the enemy unit. Three dozen omnics, older models all of them, and not a single heavy weapon among them. Hana was almost sad to see how quick the fight was over. _Not a good show at all._

She threw a wink into the camera she was using to live-stream the interior of the cockpit. Another camera was looking over her shoulder and through the armoured canopy; the exterior cameras were always prone to getting shot off. "Second company is to set up a forward camp here," she said. "First, Fourth and Sixth advance fortify the surrounding area, covered by Blue Squadron. Red stays on me."

"Yes, commander," a couple of voices said.

_Commander. Yes, it does have a nice ring to it._ Hana knew that she lacked the experience for this sort of command, but popularity had won her the assignment. Apart from her own, she had two MEKA squadrons and four infantry companies alongside their armoured detachments under her command. A minor force so as to not strip the coastal defences bare, but large enough for an expedition into the north. The omnics had torn North Korea apart back in the day, pouring in from the plants in Siberia, and there had been no one in a position to support them before the country had collapsed.

Now, with the giant omnic from the sea having lain dormant for so long, it was time to have a look over the old border.

"We're making good time," she said into the camera. "So we'll push a bit further than planned, what do you think about that?" The responses were overwhelming. One of the haptic displays that covered the left side of the cockpit pane was taken up by the chatroom that went along with her streaming, and the answers came quicker than she could process them. The entire world was following her attempt to pry this country from omnic hands. Hana grinned. "Well said everyone."

With Red Squadron on her, she still had eight MEKA's despite leaving a substantial force behind to start building a forward outpost. They had covered twenty kilometres in one day, a substantial distance given enemy resistance and constant fighting, even if the fighting wasn't much of a challenge. "We'll scout the road east a little," she said, "and then turn north to see if we can use it as shortcut tomorrow."

The others acknowledged and followed. Hana enjoyed the moments when they could move without caring about infantry or heavy armour, both of them slow and cumbersome in their own ways. With an attack force of nothing but mechs she could follow the road, cut her way over a small patch of ruined street and dive right into the village that lay at the end of it. Some of the mechs went on the prowl in between the low, flat-roofed buildings, others jumped from roof to roof, searching for anything moving. _No value in holding this village. Not for humans or omnics._ "We should turn-"

One of the buildings on the far side of the village vanished in a plume of smoke and fire, the explosion rolling over the landscape a second later. Debris plummeted down on them, then more when a second house exploded, then a third. "Fall back!" Hana said, her eyes darting across the data streams her mech was giving her. "Regroup on the road, go!"

A minigun opened up somewhere, though Hana could see neither source nor target of the noise. More explosions tore through the village, smaller ones this time. Grenades went off; a rocket shot across her field of vision before a Defence Matrix plucked it out of the air. Her MEKA fed her the likely position of the shooter. _Retreat? Go after them?_

The first of her mechs were appearing out of the rubble and smoke of the settlement, their armour scarred where it wasn't peeled off. One of Red Squadron was limping, half of the lower left leg turned to a mangled mass of wires and metal. "Fall back!" she said again, her voice a pitch higher than before. Two of her own squadron stayed a few steps behind, triggering their Defence Matrix to shoot down whatever fire was following them.

For the first time since the mess started, Hana got a glimpse of the omnics in the village. Many of them were nothing more than basic agricultural work units, but for every ten of those, there was at least one combat model. The omnics came scrambling through the rubble, every one of them at least with a heavy machine gun attached to their exterior, at the arms or shoulders, and the fire didn't let off.

"Recharging Matrix," one of her wingmates said, and Hana activated her own to take over.

The retreat was a silent one, without idle comm-chatter; even status updates came in slow. Hana forced a smile on her face. "Well, looks like a minor misstep here," she said for her stream only. "We'll make sure to show them up tomorrow, I promise."

She could barely keep herself from turning the cameras off in favour of a standby message, but then her loss would be apparent. _Better to toughen it out._ The chat, though, with all of its well-meaning messages as well as acid critique, she dismissed. The MEKA's of Red Squadron were uploading their combat data to hers, and the picture the reports painted wasn't a pretty one. Two mechs out of commission for repairs, another one grounded for at least a day. _All of that without anything to show for it._

Two more reports came in while she was reading through the first, both of them from the infantry currently making camp, but before she could mark them for reading, a shudder went through her mech. _What the-_ The joysticks had gotten stuck in place, blocking any attempt to move them, and the MEKA kept walking forward in a straight line. That movement, too, halted after a couple of feet, and she heard the low whine of the reactor powering down below her. The lights went out, the screens died down, and even the usual red emergency lighting didn't power up.

She fought the joysticks for another moment before turning to the one physical screen that was installed into the cockpit. Hardwired into the MEKA and connected to the keyboard tucked to the side of the interior, the thing was supposed to give her direct access to the mech's systems. Today, even the hardline was dead.

"Not supposed to happen," she said, trying to reach the emergency lever that would explode the pilot's hatch away from the back of her mech. The gyro's meant to stabilize the metal frame she was hanging in, though, had arrested in place. _Come on now, this is hydraulics. What is supposed to have affected this? There's no tech in there._

Before she could give it a second thought, the reactor hummed back to life.

"D.Va, you listening?" "Command, come in." "Did anyone see her go down?" “Commander Song, please respond.”

"Everything all right," she said, squelching the onrush of radio chatter directed her way. "I'm back online. Technical malfunction here, but we're back."

 

***

 

"Nothing wrong with as far as we can tell," her squadron's chief engineer said a few hours later. The man was at least ten years her senior and considered a prodigy in the field, one of the reasons he had been tapped for the job. "We'll run some more diagnostics over the night, but most of our time will have to be spent on Red Squadron."

"Yes, yes," she said. "Get those back into shape. If you have the time, squeeze some more tests in. I don't want a repeat of what happened today." The man looked at her for a second, then glanced towards his colleagues. A gaggle of them was busy with the ruined leg of one of the mechs. "Dismissed," she said, watching him hurry back to his job. She sighed, her arms crossed in front of her chest. _If they'd have found something to pin the problem on at least..._ The current generation of MEKA's was in use mostly for their sturdiness, endurance and redundancy of hardlines within the system, causing an extremely low rate of technical failures. And, ever since the techs had rebuilt the wiring and cramped a human pilot into the things, not a single one had gotten itself hacked. _A big plus. And what was with the gyros just locking in place. Surely that isn't-_

"Commander," someone said. One of the infantry lieutenants was hurrying over, a datapad in hand.

_Time for some more reports._

***

 

At the end of the day, Hana fell into her bedroll with a low, suppressed sigh. Being in charge meant keeping up a façade at all times. She couldn’t show anyone how hard the defeat, how hard any defeat, hit her. Being on stream for the past few years had prepared her for this, to be sure, but there was always the possibility to find an excuse to turn the camera off for a second or two. No such luxury with subordinates needing something, or delivering something.

She shifted around. The single-person tent was one of the perks of command. The heavy fabric it was made of was supposed to keep off bullets of most smaller calibres, not that she had any intention of testing that. _As soon as we’re in the thick of it, I’ll just sleep in my MEKA again. Not all that uncomfortable anyway._

A low _beep_  from her smartphone tore her thoughts away. _Finally._ <Connection established,> the top notification read. Fame had given Hana access to a lot of toys, and one of them was a secure connection to her own little media server back home. Officially she used it to supply her streams with music and clips wherever she was on the world, but she had found another use for it over the weeks and months.

She had a lot of fans. A lot of those fans were perverts, she had come to recognize early on. A small part of these perverts were actually sort of useful. Every week she trawled the sub-forums and niches of the internet for fanart. She had found it repulsive in the beginning, seeing them draw her in poses and “awkward” situations, but after a while she had come to distance herself from the girl on the drawings. Some of the scenarios excited her enough to look past the weirdness of it all.

Her hand went wandering on its own, crawling down her stomach and under her panties. She gasped, trying to keep her voice low, when her fingertip began circling her clit. A very special folder was hidden in the deepest folds of her collection. <MEKA TENTACLES> the title read. The slimy, sentient tentacles were prying her mech open, forcing the cockpit hatch at the back apart until they slithered inside, wrapping around her ankles. She couldn’t move, fired the fusion cannons to tear through anything in front of her, but the tentacles spilled in through the hatch, spitting a sweet odour into the cockpit. A thrill went down her spine at the helplessness of the situation, the idea of being overwhelmed by an unnatural force like this. By the time the things had crawled up her legs, dissolving her flightsuit, and rubbing over her crotch, Hana was panting, her mind clouded.

“Commander Song?” someone said. Hana gasped, curses running through her head, and grabbed for a towel to wipe her wet fingers clean. “Commander, are you okay?”

“Yes, yes,” she said, “give me a moment.” She took a deep breath, and then another, trying to dispel the fantasies she had invited just a few seconds ago. Frustration settled on her, but yet again, she needed to maintain the façade. “I’ll be there in a moment,” she said, and swung herself out of her bedroll.

 

***

 

They set out early the next day. Red Squadron, diminished in numbers as they were, was left behind to guard their rear, alongside two of the infantry battalions. While the route to the east had looked like a possible shortcut yesterday, the enemy presence now made it an obligatory target, one they couldn't leave uncontested in their flank while they marched further north.

"At least a hundred, if not more," her tactical officer had said after looking at the scans taken by their recon drones. "Can't tell how many of them are lurking on standby in some cellar or tucked away in the countryside nearby."

She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. Apart from their rearguard, her entire strike force was moving east, the infantry fanned out in a wide line with tanks hovering in between. The bad road slowed them down more than it helped, but today Hana didn't begrudge the slow pace. _Take it easy. This has to be a coordinated attack._ She had gone through crash-courses of boot camp, advanced pilot training and the corresponding officer classes, but this sort of command was something else. Her more experienced subordinates sometimes dropped her hints when it was deemed acceptable, but mostly she was sure they were just rolling their eyes whenever she was out of sight.

"Coming back for round two," she said into the camera. "Everyone ready?" This last bit was broadcast both to her stream and on the command channel. She got acknowledgements all around. "Initiate phase 1," she said.

Like a strike of thunder, a series of dull _booms_ rolled over the landscape. Back at their forward outpost, the two pieces of heavy, truck-mounted artillery were pounding away. The shells took a moment to travel, and then the first plume of dirt rose up from in front of them. The ground shook under the bombardment. Every tenth or so shell was not a high-explosive, but carried a miniature EMP payload instead. _Whatever shows its face on the surface now gets fried._

"All units," she said, "advance."

Covered by the shelling trailing through the sky overhead, her strike force closed in on the village. A short flicker went through all of her screens. _Not again._ The mech kept moving, though, and all the reactor readings continued to show green.

The first of her tanks opened up with its main cannon, a rotary gun designed to suppress enemy infantry. The weapon, a bigger version of her arm guns, turned what little was left of the village to shreds.

_Where are they hiding?_ The omnics hadn't returned a single shot so far. _They're still here. The drone showed their energy signatures just half an hour ago. The other recon drones would've seen them leaving if they had actually left, so where..._ She swung her mech around, towards the south, where a couple of hills rose, dotted by some solitary trees.

"Initiate phase two," she said, her eyes still trailing the countryside. The shelling stopped. The ground stopped shaking. Her infantry advanced in a steady pace; the tanks hovered in between the formations. All of her mechs were hanging back. _Show yourself._

The first infantrymen had reached the edge of the village, picking their way through the rubble.

Her leftmost screen went black. Hana glanced at it, already working on bringing it back online. A solitary screen was no cause for alarm. "All armour, spread out towards the south. I want the hills covered. Blue Squadron, advance into the settlement."

The screen came back to live. She already sighed with relief before realizing that it wasn't showing what it was supposed to. Instead of her stream chat, a single line kept repeating itself over and over again.

<I know who's been naughty.>


	2. Chapter 2

"They're gone," someone said over the radio, but Hana was still staring at her leftmost screen. _What the hell..._

"Where to?" Hana asked, but her mech was already receiving the first reports. _Tunneled out under us. Still though... where to?_ "I want the tunnel investigated. Send some probes through."

"Infantry is on-site, commander. Our bombardment must have collapsed the entrance. Can't get through this way. Looks like it's running north."

Her leftmost screen was still showing the ever-repeating line, and by now Hana was getting nervous about it, like a nagging in the back of her mind. She had tried turning the screen off entirely, but the thing wasn't obeying. "Send half a dozen drones north, wide spread, have them listen to everything. The infantry is to regroup, get back in formation and return to the outpost. All armored units and MEKAs stay on me. We're going to wait for the drones to find something."

Again, Hana got a barrage of acknowledgements in response. Something twisted in her gut at the thought of pursuing the omnics further north. _Last time I went in blind I nearly lost us MEKAs in an ambush. If this goes down the same way..._ She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and brought her mech in cover behind a low building at the edge of town. Most of the heavy armor was still spread across the hills south of her, and the other MEKAs were following her example. _Time to get this screen working again._

<I know who's been naughty.> kept repeating itself, line for line. _How the hell did someone hack a MEKA? And why only with this?_ For a second, a shiver went down her spine. _Someone found my stash of... special fan art of myself? Blackmail? Who would go through the trouble of hacking my mech for it?_

If someone was really out for squeezing her for money in exchange for silence, then there would be little need to go to these sort of lengths. She had a feeling the person was watching her stream, or maybe had hacked into the camera the same way they had apparently gotten a hold of one of Hana's screens. _Shit. I'm still streaming._

"Sorry for the silence, everyone," she said, turning her head slightly towards the camera. "Command stuff. Gets you busy. I promise we'll do a nice and cozy Q&A later tonight, as soon as things have quieted down a little."

She turned back into her normal position and pulled out the keyboard. It wasn't connected to any of the screens, and it felt like a long shot. <What do you want?> she typed.

<I want to make your day a little more exciting.>

Hana froze. She hadn't expected a response, and certainly not this quickly. A second later, surprise turned into righteous anger. <I'm busy fighting. Get out of my system.>

No response appeared on the screen. Instead, it flickered once, then changed the display to something else entirely. It was one of the pieces of fan art Hana had collected, showing herself trapped in her MEKA while a bunch of tentacles was invading through the pilot's hatch at the back. One of the slimy appendages was coiling all the way up around her leg, it's tip rubbing her crotch. She was blushing on the picture, biting her lower lip, trying to stifle a scream. She knew that picture, of course; it was part of her very special folder. Hana grit her teeth. <So it does come down to blackmail?>

Again, there was no response. After a few moments of waiting, the picture changed to another piece showing a similar scene. A tentacle had writhed around Hana's lower body, snaking all the way up around her chest and throat until it had forced its way past her lips. The remains of a glistening liquid were running down the sides of her mouth.

_Remember that one, too._ "Any news from the drones?" she asked, more to distract herself than anything else.

"Nothing yet," someone answered.

_I really need to start learning everyone's names._ The picture had changed another two times in the meantime, and it kept changing. _I should leave the cockpit. Walk around a bit._ The image changed once more, this time to a picture she hadn't seen before. She was lying in the pilot's position, but her eyes were closed, her mouth wide open like in a  scream, and one of her fingers was buried under her body, playing with herself. The artist had drawn a ventilation shaft just above her head, and a suspicious pink gas was spreading through it. _Well that's new._ For a second she imagined the stranger to be in control of the MEKAs air filtration. _Not so far-fetched a scenario like tentacles, I suppose._ More pictures followed, but she knew most of them. Now and then a new one was mixed in, keeping her attention.

A column of text appeared in the lower right corner of the screen. <You like what you see?>

Hana had been staring, she realized. _Damn this._ Another attempt to shut the screen off failed.

<If you try to turn the screen off again, then I'll really leak some of this stuff, you know. Better stop.>

_It really does come down to blackmail. But to what end? What demands? That I watch more porn?_  

"We lost contact with one of the drones, map sector A-6," a voice cut in, and Hana had triggered the mech's thrusters before the message had finished. Her onboard system had already calculated where the drone had probably been shot down.

"All units, on me, two rows of MEKA's up front, heavy armor in the back line. Wait for target designation." They had surprisingly few minutes of catching up to do. Apparently the tunnel the omnics had escaped through hadn't actually been finished when their bombardment had started, and Hana and her force was only a little behind them. "Red-2," she said, "I want you to focus on target markers. Anything that looks big enough to warrant a missile or concentrated ion cannon fire, you mark it."

They were moving fast, and Hana had to keep an eye on the power indicators of her own mech to gauge how much faster she could push them. Wide, even fields dominated much of the landscape north of the village, posing little to no obstacle for her force. "Target is two minutes out," someone said. The feed from the other drones was crowding her view, even with the screens on the canopy set to be mostly translucent.

The image on her leftmost screen changed yet again, another new image. It showed her in her flightsuit, bound spread-eagled to the MEKA‘s legs. _Interesting…_ <So,> she typed, tearing her eyes away from it, <it’s going to be blackmail. What’s the demand?>

The fields below them made way for a light forest, not dense enough to forbid the heavier armor entry, but still with enough trees and high shrubbery to slow them down. The first of the other probes had made it into the vicinity. The EM readings showed more contacts than before. _An ambush? Not a hard one to spot if it is one._ The seconds of not knowing what was happening yesterday flashed before her eyes, of buildings exploding out of nowhere. _It’s different this time._

<Not blackmail. But I have a present for you. Better turn off the camera’s microphone. ;)>

Hana barely had time to follow the advice before the two center screens first turned off, then displayed a shared picture of herself, very lifelike, in much the same position as she had been on the last image. Her wrists were bound to parts of the MEKA’s hips, her legs bound to something on the mech’s knee height.

<Like what you see?>

Hana tried to change the settings of both screens, to just hard unplug them somehow. “We're about to go into combat!” she said, almost yelling into her cockpit.

<Just enjoy...> What Hana had thought to be yet another image turned out to be a video instead. Sound blasted through her own loudspeakers, of herself moaning. _Whoever did this actually got the voice down._ Still bound to her own mech, a vibrator was writhing around in her pussy, its bulge visible through her flightsuit.

For a few seconds, she couldn’t help but watch. It was one of the fantasies she had actually masturbated to several times, bound, helpless to her mech, overpowered and forced to-

“Contact!” The voice tore Hana out of her thoughts. “Heavy fire incoming.”

With only her rightmost screen still under her control, Hana had problems following all the data streams she had to divert to a comparably small space. The video feeds from Red Squadron, though, were easy enough to evaluate. Streams of fire were zipping their way, cutting down the trees and bursting away the undergrowth. Several miniguns, light machine guns and the occasional rocket burst forth from the omnic line, and Red Squadron was pinned under the assault.

A lot of officers had the tendency to look down on Hana. She was an upstart, a commander because of her popularity rather than, they assumed, her training or skill. If there was one thing that Hana had learned over the past few months, though, then that continuously streaming her fights, commenting them, speaking out her thoughts in the middle of combat, had actually somewhat prepared her for giving commands in the heat of battle. “Overlapping Defense Matrix, two for two, I want two Tank Groups 2 and 3 to fall out to the east and pressure the flank. I need artillery strikes on the western edge of their line, soften them up, make them spread into the center, Tank Groups 1, 4 and 5 are in reserve in the center, go!” For the next few seconds, everything depended on Red Squadron effectively performing a two for two Matrix. With four MEKAs a squad, the theory was to have two of those to have their Defense Matrix up while the other two were recharging theirs, thus reducing the problem of overheating and gaps in their defense. In the meantime, her own squadron would lay down some fire, distract and strike where it was opportune, while shielded by Red Squadron.

_If Red Squadron fails to hold, they’ll slip away._ _But we’re doing good._ A particular loud moan drew her attention back to the two screens. The images were too life-like to completely ignore, a perfect, artificial copy of herself writhing around in pleasure. Suddenly her video-ego got a hand free, the restraints finally giving way, and then she had the other free a second later. For a moment Hana was captivated by the scene, watching while the figure was trying to undo the restraints around her ankles. Someone else was slipping out of the shadows behind her, reaching around her video-ego before she could react. The attacker pressed a piece of cloth, soaked in some liquid or another, over her mouth and nose, keeping her in a firm hold while video-Hana was struggling to break free.

Her defense collapsed after a few moments of breathing, her arms going limb at her side, almost leaning on the attacker for balance. Hands started groping her, and the moaning started again, the voice more distant this time, as if not registering the pleasure completely.

Hana looked away. The battle had continued without her; Red Squadron had held the line. Her armor groups tore through the omnic flank, and heavy shelling started to thin the western units. The ground shook every so often when their artillery turned a piece of forest into dust and dirt. Plumes of earth spewed upwards, every of the fountains of dirt accompanied with a rumbling echo. _We're doing well._ She realized with a start that her breathing had grown heavier while watching the video. _It's just... that it looks so real. It's a curiosity. That's all._

The omnic defense was spent. Rockets streaked through what was left of the forest, but everywhere they went a Defense Matrix was ready to pluck them out of the air. High caliber rounds shredded through tree trunks, but again, there was no part of her force that wasn't protected against a frontal assault like this. _Now, when to send in the rest of the heavies._

She still had half a dozen tanks in reserve, ready to smash through the enemy line and deliver the final blow. The moaning in the video got louder again, more insistent, and Hana could almost feel herself twitch at the noise. She caught herself shifting her hips around and, cursing, glanced at the screens before focusing on them entirely. Two more attackers had emerged from somewhere. They had tied her video-ego against the MEKA again, using her helpless state to bind more vibrators to her body, covering her nipples, her crotch and parts of her throat. "Let me cum..." her video-ego said, begging, her voice laced with lust, "please. Just..."

The attackers laughed at her, and a shiver went down Hana's spine. She couldn't look away when the first woman walked forward, a strap-on dangling between her legs. "Already begging?" the attacker said, running a hand through the video-ego's hair. "You really want to cum so badly?" The video-ego nodded, her eyes dazed. "Good girl," the woman said, rubbing the strap-on against the video-ego's thigh before pushing it further up. "Now-"

"Commander?!" a voice said over the radio, and the urgency of it tore Hana out of the video and the depths of her mind. "They're slipping away!"

Hana cursed. "All units, engage, make ready for pursuit!" She had trouble focusing with the video still playing across the middle of her cockpit's canopy, but she managed to lead the attack nonetheless. Much like her subordinate had already seen, though, it was much too late. The omnics had put up a rearguard action, expending heat barrels and ammunition to keep up the firing rate and pressure while the majority of them were already retreating.

_Chase them further north?_ One of the status feeds showed ammunition counts across her armored units to be well below 30%. Another feed, already marked orange, indicated that many of the units were already running on their reserve fuel. "Break off the pursuit," she said, exhaustion creeping into her voice. "Everyone, back to base."

<Did you enjoy today's program? ;)>

Hana sighed. _I let this crap distract me._ <What do you want?>

<All in good time. For now, I'm gonna leave you alone with your thoughts.>

The three previously hacked screens went dark. Her units made good time back to the village, and once they hit the road west, their own forward outpost was only a matter of minutes away. _Who would do this?_ For the first time, Hana realized that the person hadn't threatened retaliation if she asked someone else for help. _But who? And what do I tell them? There's a person who hacked my cache of porn fan art of myself and is now showing me smut?_ She wasn't confident into her friends to confide into any of them, and even then, none of them were at hand or had the expertise to deal with this.

"All units," she said when they had made it back into camp, "stand down for maintenance. Mission debriefing tomorrow morning at 0800."

The hatch at the back of her mech popped open, the seals hissing a little, and then she crawled out backwards. There was a mechanism that would catapult her if needed, but that same mechanism also exploded parts of the back armor plating away for the sake of her emergency exit.

A gaggle of engineers was waiting in the vicinity, and one of them walked up to her after the MEKA had powered down. "Anything of note, commander?"

Hana didn't recognize the woman, but then again, she still hadn't learned most of the names of her officers. "No..." she said, glancing back over her shoulder at the cockpit for a moment. "Actually, yes. Can you make sure you check the cabling for the monitors? All of them? Loudspeakers as well, camera, all the recording and receiver equipment. If you have spares on hand, replace the leftmost monitor."

The engineer was looking past her at the MEKA. "Got it," she said and went to work.

_I forgot to log back on for the stream._ The thought struck her harder than the almost-defeat against the omnics the day before. Her knees went weak for a moment, and a dizziness forced itself on her. _I'm just going to say goodbye via my phone._

Someone had left a meal in her tent, some staff officer she had never met, probably. She wolfed some of it down, though by the time she had gotten out of the portable shower, she had forgotten what it had tasted like.

_There's a person out there has access to my porn._ She tried putting the thoughts out of her mind while setting up a short stream via her phone. "Hey everyone," she said, trying to keep her usual stream-smile on her face. "Sorry for the abrupt end earlier, but things got a little busy, and the Q&A has to wait a little longer as well, I'm afraid. Will try to get more done tomorrow!"

With the red LIVE letters going dark in the upper corner of her phone's screen, her smile fell off her face as well. She slumped down into the bed roll, her eyes already closed and her mind drifting off when a text alert beeped on her phone. _I have the freaking alerts off, don't I? Only ones that still go through should be important people…_

The message triggered a video, and Hana immediately regretted opening it in the first place. She tried turning it off, but the sound kept playing even after she had locked the phone again. Moaning came from the loudspeakers, soft and still too loud to just leave it running. She unlocked the phone again to turn it off entirely, but glancing at the video froze her hands. It was another fabrication, again lifelike enough to catch the eye. The sound, though, was the disturbing part, the part that kept her hand from switching the device off or muting it. Her own moans, long and drawn out, while the video-Hana moved in rhythm with the strap-on pushing inside her. She ended up watching for a few moments, seconds at most, she kept telling herself, before turning the phone off entirely.

Hana went to bed with her dreams uneasy with suppressed lust. She woke up at one point, feeling the heat between her legs, and her finger came away wet when she reached down. She buried her face in the sparse cushion and circled her clit with a fingertip, raising her ass to reach it easier. _The videos have nothing to do with this,_ she kept telling herself, but when her first finger slid inside herself she stopped caring. The cushion stifled her moans and caught the drool, and her other hand lazily ran up and down her chest, in between her breasts, her fingertips ghosting over her skin. A second finger went in, and her moaning got louder, her hips bucking down again. _More. More._ She fumbled for her phone. It had saved the video, and Hana found it again quickly enough. A few moments later it was hard to tell which moans were coming from her and which from her video-ego, and in the end it seemed like both were egging each other on. Someone was holding video-Hana down, her wrists pinned to the ground, while a woman kept pushing the strap-on inside her, forcing one moan after the other out of her.

Hana watched every second of it, and after the video was done she put it on repeat. _Not enough._ Heat was surging through her lower body, bounding left and right between her hips and occasionally shooting up her spine, but the last push was missing, the feeling that would drive her over the edge. She got up, her legs weak, and shoved the cushion between her legs before starting to ride it. The video was on its sixth repetition by now, the visuals growing almost boring, but the sound was what kept Hana captivated. Her free hands ran over her body, teased her nipples and reached down for her clit while she humped the cushion, rubbing her crotch across its fabric.

_I should ask for more._ For a moment she considered the thought, her mind too hazy to understand what she was doing until she had picked up the phone. _I shouldn't. Should I?_ She moaned loudly, and she imagined one of the sentries hearing her, wondering what was going on. _Maybe one of them thinks they need to check on me... then they would see me... like this..._ Her humping picked up in pace, the fabric between her legs slick and wet.

Her skin had become sensitive enough for her own fingertips to cause her to squeal and shiver. She adjusted the cushion one last time, riding it harder. She allowed one of her fingers to touch her clit directly, brushing over it softly, not suppressing the moan any longer. A tremor kept building in strength in her lower body, its power gathering and ready to be unleashed soon, so soon and-

Her phone rang. Hana cursed, thrown out of the moment, realizing what she was doing. _To hell with this._ With her breathing barely under control she picked up the call. "Yes?"

"My, my," a woman said, "if I had known how eager you already are I'd have come by tonight."

A shiver went down Hana's spine. "What do you want?"

"Some people may have noticed strange noises coming from your tent, you know? I think you should stop for now. Otherwise they'll get suspicious." Hana grit her teeth and bit back a response. "Talk to you later," the woman said, and the call went dead.

Hana first tossed the phone through the tent, and then kicked the cushion after it. She slept with her head on the floor that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hana's head was throbbing. Sleep hadn't come easily last night, and her dreams had been plagued by fantasies she didn't care to admit even to herself. She had sat through the staff meeting in almost complete silence, listening to the counsel and opinions of her senior officers. Now they were dispersing, but she was intent not to let all of them slip away again. _It's time to get to know my troops._

They would dig in. Hana wasn't sure what to think of it, but the advice of her officers had been almost unanimously. Dig in. Wait for more intel, then push north to dislodge whatever force is gathering. She didn't like it. _If the omnics mass the numbers to send us home... how will it look like?_ So far, they had taken light losses at worst, mostly mechanical damage that had to be repaired rather than losses in life. That would change sooner or later.

Faced with a wall of officers cautioning her to wait, Hana had yielded. _Wait a day or two. Send out recon patrols to probe the enemy. Sound strategy, I guess._ On the other hand, there was a creeping feeling at the back of her neck when she considered the looks some of the officers had given her. Captain Mun was one of those.

"Captain," she said when she caught up with him in between the tents. "A word, if you please."

There was a sneer on his face, mixed with disgust. "What is it? I've got work to do," he said, only adding the "sir" after a pause of breath.

"He's playing tough," the voice said over her headset. Hana nearly jumped at the sound, and hoped the surprise hadn't shown on her face. "He hates you because someone wrote him that he was considered for this command before they decided on you. Someone in High Command was a bit too talkative, judging by his e-mails."

Hana forced a professional smile on her face. "I was hoping to hear your opinion on our current situation."

"I just gave you my opinion alongside four other _senior_ officers, sir. We should wait for the drone readings. Everything else is useless speculation at this point."

The person on her headset snickered. "Oh, he won't admit it, but he's actually an avid watcher. No porn stash I can find but... oh yes, there it is. A bookmark collection instead. Probably thinks no one would watch for those."

A chill went down Hana's spine at the thought of someone like him jerking off to her. _Guess I can't have it both ways._ "Thank you for your insights, captain."

He gave a crisp salute before turning away. The camp around her was in a rush of activity. Patrols were leaving into the northern woods, platoons of men and women establishing a picket line to take the brunt of a possible counter attack. Hana took a deep breath. _How many of them hate me?_

"Would be fun to break him," the voice said. "But probably not worth the effort. I can tell you he doesn't access the websites with porn of you for very long at a time, so..."

"I don't want to know," Hana said before realizing who she was replying to. The heads of two engineers next to her turned, but they shrugged when they noticed that she hadn't spoken to them. _An officer talking via headset isn't that uncommon, is it? I hope it isn't._

She strolled through the camp, hands clasped together behind her back, trying to look the part of a commanding officer taking in the sights of her camp. Captain Yong caught up with her at some point. "Commander," she said.

"Captain. You have something to add to your earlier suggestions?"

The woman licked her lips. "You detailed my company for holding the camp twice in a row, and what platoons of mine you did take with you the last time you left in the rear guard. Is there... is there any reason for this?"

Hana drew in a breath. She knew little of proper military protocol. Even among her own unit of MEKA she had been a part of for a couple of years now, protocol was a thing to be ignored, not to be followed. _My celebrity status really does show, doesn't it? She'd never talk to someone like Mun like this._ "Happenstance, captain. If you're eager to get your soldiers into fire, then I can give Second Company the scouting line."

Captain Yong flinched. "It's not... I wouldn't say _eager_ , commander, but... it's just something I noticed."

Hana stopped, sighed, and turned to the captain. "Like I said. Pure chance. I will make sure to let Second Company have a go next time."

The captain saluted and marched off, back to a waiting staff officer of her own. Hana watched her go. "Nothing to say about her?"

"Unremarkable person," the voice said over her headset. "Career soldier, eager, the first of her family in the military and wants to prove herself. That's what I can gather from her chat log anyway. No traces of interesting porn, though."

_Focusing on the important things, I see._ Not for the first time, Hana wondered about the running commentary she was getting. _Is she in the camp with me? She knows who I'm talking to, sometimes even before hearing their voices. She knows when I was... when I was masturbating last night, when I was talking to people, who brought me my food... what if there was something in the food? What if she's one of my staffers?_

"I bet you could use that as leverage," the voice said. "Promise her to help her climb the ranks against some favors..."

Hana ignored the voice, keeping her head to her own thoughts while making her way through the rest of the camp. Four hundred fighting men and women, almost as much supporting personnel in terms of engineers, staffers, medics and pilots or drivers.

 

 

"Oh, I like her," the voice said, and there was an edge to her voice Hana didn't like at all.

"Sir!" she said, giving a perfect, ramrod straight salute to go along with it. "What can I do for you?"

Hana had marched straight into the tent line of one of the forward platoons, the ones cycling to the picket line every few hours. "Just getting to know everyone," she said. "There wasn't a lot of time before we shipped out." That, she tried not to let show, was a blatant lie, of course. She had had weeks to meet these people, to get to know them and learn their names and habits, but she hadn't understood the need until now.

The woman beamed at her. "Sergeant Noe, sir."

"She's a fan..." the voice said. "And I mean a _real_ fan. Of your streams, both e-sports and military. She even got merch of you. And... oh my... so much porn..." The woman laughed. "She likes seeing you in charge, from what I can tell. There's one piece of fanart where you have a woman pinned to the ground with your legs between hers, with her wrists and ankles bound and-"

"Tell me what you did before this assignment, Lieutenant Noe," Hana said, trying to keep the blush off her face. Meeting an ass like Mun and realizing the man jerked off to her was one thing, but Lieutenant Noe was... different. For a second she considered how it would look if she was on top of her, pushing the lieutenant down, stripping her of her uniform...

"...and that was two years before I signed up for special operations branch. They put me through the training, but then decided I was more suited to a larger scale infantry command. So they're starting me off with a platoon to get a feel for it."

Hana had missed the beginning, lost in her fantasies, but nodded along nevertheless.

The voice snickered into her headset. "You didn't even listen, did you?"

_How would she know?_ Once more, Hana tried to glance over the faces close to her. _Is she nearby?_ "I'm glad to have you with us then, Lieutenant," she finally said. "I'll let you know if I need anything."  The lieutenant beamed at her before withdrawing back to her troops.

"So," the voice said, "you'll let her know, hm? Anything? You want to have a good fuck with her, don't you? Turn her muscles weak, have her obey your every command... maybe you should call her into your tent tonight?"

Hana ignored her and kept walking, not knowing where, just away from the lieutenant before she turned on the woman.

Over the course of the day, the omnics tested their picket line, sending smaller scouting models against her camp. The drones spotted them early enough, and sniper fire usually picked them off before the picket line got to open fire. One larger assault threatened the eastern approach but was arrested by artillery fire before the camp itself was in any danger. Her recon drones nor sat scans, though, had found any sign of gatherings of omnic forces anywhere nearby. Scattered groups were making their way north, but no pattern could be established quite yet. Hana, scrolling through the second page of the reports, sighed.

Meeting people had turned out more difficult than she had imagined. Mostly they fell into three camps, the ones that disdained her, the ones that didn't care beyond her being their superior officer, and the ones that adored her, whose behavior as fans was barely kept in check by military decorum. She had not found the time yet to talk to Major Hyeong, her direct subordinate; the man had been stuck in a report to High Command for the better part of the day.

"You should take a break," the voice said, not for the first time that day. What followed had almost become routine. Hana's phone would show a multitude of lewd and, admittedly, interesting photos of herself in various positions and scenarios, and the voice would comment, rate and recommend some of them more than others. Hana had given up on trying to ignore it or looking away. Instead, she found herself wanting more, and almost missed the commentary when the voice vanished for a good hour around noon.

"How about this one?" the voice asked. At the same time, a photo appeared on the phone, of Hana covered in cum, her hands bound to the sides of the bed while a woman had positioned herself between her legs. The strap-on was slick with lube. "You like being covered like this?"

_Yes._ One of Hana's hands had slid down into her pants, in between her hands, and was rubbing her crotch through the fabric of her underwear. Her thoughts raced, got ahead of reason and finally she crumbled, her forehead sinking on the tabletop, her moans coming in slow, flat gasps. "Yes," she said for the voice to hear, and she shuddered when the woman laughed at her.

"It's the middle of the day, you naughty girl," she said, but then she started to fake a moan into Hana's ears. "But if you really want to we can have some fun."

Hana wasn't listening anymore, busy with her own body, but then someone knocked at the tent pole and she almost threw her phone away in surprise. "Yes," she said, "just a moment." With a glance down her uniform, checking that everything was zipped up and in the right place, she sighed, and made her way to the tent flap. _More reports, I reckon._

The day went on like this and ended with Hana slumping down into her cot. Her hips were wriggling on their own, demanding attention, release of some sort. She finally managed to tear the headset away from her head and put a stop to the never ending voice in her ear. A part of her wanted to go back to fetch it, to invite the fantasies and-

Her phone buzzed. A text message. <There's a present under your cot.>

_I'm not going to look._ She tossed the phone away, back from the cot, and turned away around. _I'm not going to look. If she can place stuff under my cot... then she's in the camp with me. Or she has someone else place it for her._

The phone buzzed again, but the messages passed unread. Hana, stoically, stared at the tent canvas. _Not going to look. It'll be something lewd again, to make me horny again for no apparent reason but her amusement. Maybe some of these weird videos again. But why under the cot? She'd just send those. So it would be something... physical? A sex toy, maybe?_

Curiosity grew with every second that went by, and before the minute was over Hana reached under her cot, drawing forth a small box of blackened wood. Inside was a dildo, as black as the box it was lying in, glistening with some liquid smeared all over it. A small note was lay next to it.

<Enjoy it while it's wet.>

There was a smell to the liquid Hana couldn't quite grasp, something sweet invading her nostrils and going right into her head. She took the dildo, sniffed at it, taking another deep breath of the smell before she licked the length of it. Before she realized it, she was sucking on the dildo, taking it deep into her mouth until she almost gagged, just to get more of the sweet scent on her tongue and down her throat. She moaned, her pussy wet, her hips shifting on the bedsheets while she kept sucking. Heat spread through her mouth, her jaw, filled her mind to a haze and shot down her spine until it lit her lower body on fire. Finally, breathless, she parted from the toy and guided it to her pussy, almost tearing her underwear out of the way.

She bit into the sheets while pushing the dildo inside her, slowly, savoring every second of getting filled up. She yelled out, hoping the pillow muffled enough of her voice, and yelled again when the thing was as deep as it went. She was lying half on her chest, her ass raised, the dildo swaying half in the air and half inside her. Fresh, cold air tickled her lower body but couldn't do anything against the heat, the numbing wave of pleasure that kept rolling through her body and turned her legs weak. For a few moments she just lay there, her arms limp on the bed, her ass up in the air, her breath heavy and laced with moans.

Someone was outside her tent. The approaching footsteps tore through the haze of her thoughts like thunder, and the knock against the tent pole almost made her jump out of the bed. "Yes- yes," she said, trying to cover herself with the blanket.

Lieutenant Noe stepped inside, eyes wide and confused while she gave her salute. "Sir, reporting as ordered!"

_As ordered? Who- Oh no..._ For a moment, Hana just looked at the woman, her eyes wandering down the uniform, up again, her thoughts churning, her lust driving her mind into overdrive. _This is bad._ Under the blanket, the dildo was still inside her, shifting around with every tiny movement of hers, sending a new shiver of numbing pleasure through her body. "I didn't- sorry, lieutenant. There's got to be a mistake." Her words came out slowly, as if they had trouble getting past her tongue. _I want to fuck her senseless._ _Grab her by the collar, push her on the cot and pin her down while shoving the dildo inside her. Over and over again._

The lieutenant blushed, and Hana realized she had been staring, her own cheeks flushed deep red and hair and blanket tousled. _She knows what I was just doing. She probably thinks I called her into my tent to... oh..._ "Sorry," Hana said, forcing the words out of her. "Like I said, a mistake."

For a second, she thought to see disappointment on the lieutenant's face, but then the moment was gone, replaced by the stoic face of a soldier who had been called out of well-deserved sleep for apparently no reason at all.

When she was gone, Hana forced herself to stand up, discarding the dildo, and went to clean herself up. Her phone buzzed. She didn't bother looking at it. She knew who was texting her anyway.

With a whine on her lips and the demand for attention between her legs, she tried to sleep, hoping her dreams would stay normal for a change.


End file.
